It is well-known to provide fans which can remove air from an area, and particularly, for use in kitchens, bathrooms or the like, where they are called exhaust fans.
Most such fans used in Australia are located in an aperture in the ceiling, have a grille extending into the room and a fan mounted thereabove.
In some applications, and in many applications overseas, the fan may be located in a casing and connected to an exhaust duct whereby the air removed is delivered to the exterior of the building in which the fan is located.